The present invention relates to an image scanner, and more particularly to a handy-type image scanner capable of precisely inputting information.
In displaying information of an information source (document) containing information such as characters and graphic data, an image scanner is used as an information inputting source. The image scanner is generally classified into two types with respect to an operation method thereof. In one type, the document itself is moved to input the information, and in another type, the document is fixed, while the image scanner is moved to input the information.
In the type where the image scanner is moved to input the information, a conventional image scanner is constructed by integrally forming a scanner body with a data processing means for processing the information inputted from the scanner body. However, there has been recently proposed a handy-type image scanner including the scanner body separated from the data processing means, wherein an operator holds the scanner body with a hand to move same. It is considered that such a handy-type image scanner will be increasingly utilized widely since it is advantageously easy to handle and enables only a necessary part of the document to be inputted.
In inputting the information by the image scanner, it is necessary to confirm a position of the scanner body relative to the document so that an intended information area to be inputted is not departed from a readable area. Particularly, in the handy-type image scanner, the information to be inputted is often a part of the document. Moreover, as the document is manually scanned, a scanning direction tends to be unstable. Accordingly, the operator is required to excessively pay attention to the inputting of the information. Further, there is a possibility that an intended information is not properly inputted.
If it is confirmed at a real time and easily that the intended information in the document is present in the readable area by the scanner body, the operability and the reliability of the handy-type image scanner in particular will be widely improved.
In order to easily confirm the information reading position on the document as mentioned above, the applicant has proposed an image scanner utilizing a light source for irradiating light onto the document and guiding a part of a reflected light from the document to the outside through a light transmission path formed through a scanner body.
With this arrangement, the operator can visually confirm the information reading position on the document illuminated by the light source through the light transmission path, thereby remarkably improving the operability of the handy-type image scanner. However, there is yet present a problem. That is, the reading of information into the data processing means is effected by detecting the movement of the scanner body on the document. Accordingly, when the reading position on the document is confirmed as the scanner body is being moved, undue information is read by the data processing means during the movement of the scanner body. Such a problem should be further improved at present.